


Day 75 - Distraction

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: British Museum, Humor, John is turned on, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Lestrade called."</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 75 - Distraction

**Distraction**

 

“John. Lestrade called. He wants us to be in the British Museum as soon as possible.”

“Oh, no.”

“What?”

“We are not going to the British Museum!”

“Why on earth not?”

“Because. Do you remember last time we were there?”

“Hm? ... Oh. _Oh!_ ”

“Yes. I am not going to walk round a crime scene with an erection, thank you very much.”

“Just think of something else.”

“I can’t. I’m having enough trouble already not thinking about ripping your damn tight-fitting clothes off in places we _haven’t_ actually had sex in.”

“Oh.” 

“Yes. ‘Oh’. That was my favourite museum and now I can’t even go near it without my blood rushing south so fast I think I might pass out.”

“Will it help if I promise to have sex with you afterwards?”

“Ha! No.”

“No?”

“No. Sex before might help.”

“There is no time...”

“Well, then we’ll have to make it fast, won’t we?”

And fast it was. And very satisfying. 

In fact Sherlock seemed to be a little weak-kneed to Lestrade the whole time. He also solved the case in record time.

What Lestrade doesn’t know is that they went home and had sex again. Not fast this time. But very satisfying.

From that day on Sherlock was a little distracted every time he heard the words ‘museum’ and ‘British’.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'British Museum'. 
> 
> The incident John is referring to is from another fic of mine. You can read it [here](http://anarion.livejournal.com/23206.html) (sex in a public place, rated R).
> 
> .


End file.
